Dancing
by LittleRedOne
Summary: She was a dancing queen. Response to LaPaige's One Hundred One Prompt Forum. Naitlyn.


**A/N:** Another for LaPaige's 101 prompt list. I have to work double today but I got a few hours break in between so I typed this up on my phone while I past the time.

**Dedication:** Paige! This is for you. Talking to you again lately made me want to start writing your prompts more. I've got another half done. :) I hope you like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Camp Rock, Dance Dance Revolution, or the song Dancing Queen, which is by ABBA.

* * *

He'd been her friend for a few years before he first realized there was something different about her. They were at some big celebrity birthday bash. The party was outside and he was having a horrible time. The party was fun in theory – several bonfires scattered across the large expanse of land, a DJ in the center of everything playing music for all to hear, endless food and drinks, people standing and sitting everywhere. It should have been a good time.

The reality was much different. The wind was steadily changing directions and you had to constantly readjust yourself so as not to be inhaling the smoke from the fires. The music had turned into random karaoke by mostly horrible singers. The drinks were mostly alcoholic – you had quite a walk to find a fresh bottle of water or soda or anything with out any alcohol content in it. And the people! Maybe it was just him but they all seemed drunk, loud and obnoxious. He was not having a good time.

Unfortunately he was there with his friends and would undoubtedly be having to drive them home. He still had three hours until the party ended and knew his friends would refuse to leave before then. With a sigh he moved to the farthest fire he could see. There were fewer people at this fire than the other ones and, satisfied, he sat in a chair away from the other party-goers. That was when he saw her.

He was surprised he hadn't seen her before – she was directly in front of the fire. She intrigued him. She was dancing. It wasn't the fact she was dancing that caught his interest - people were dancing at every fire - it was the fact that she was dancing alone. This fire was obviously surrounded by a mellower crowd. She didn't care that nobody was up dancing with her. Her arms were in the air and she swung her hips and jumped around, singing along with every song that was played. On occasion someone would get up and dance with her, loving the song that was on. She didn't hesitate when someone joined her. She just turned towards them and danced with them, regardless of who they were.

He watched her for two straight hours before she finally stopped moving. He was let down when she walked straight past him. It's not like she hadn't been his friend for a few years now. The least she could have done was say hello. He was contemplating his chances of his friends agreeing to leave an hour early when someone pulled a chair closer and sat next to him.

"Bottle of water?" she offered, holding one out to him and taking a big gulp from the other one in her hand.

"Thanks," he nodded. He uncapped the bottle and took a sip as she continued to chug half hers down.

"So you having a good time?" she panted, trying to regulate her breathing again.

"Not as good a time as you seem to be."

"Oh, you know me," she smiled. "I love to dance."

He smiled, remembering just a week ago when she challenged him to a DDR battle. He was usually pretty good at the game, but she ultimately slaughtered him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he said after a few minutes of silence. "You never said."

She shook her head. "Never planned to be here. Mitchie didn't want to come alone though incase she couldn't find Shane among everyone else."

"So she found him and ditched you?" he frowned. "That's pretty rude."

"Oh, she didn't," she quickly defended her best friend. "I just wanted to dance so I took off. Besides, I can only put up with their lovey-dovey ways for so long."

He smiled. That was something he could understand. Shane and Mitchie was something you could really only take in moderation - and it would be worse with Shane drinking. He was about to make a joke when she stood up, confusing him.

"Where are you going?"

She tossed her empty water bottle in the designated can and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I like to dance Nate," she said in a tone clearly indicating he was stupid for asking.

"Dancing? Caitlyn, you've been dancing for _two_ straight hours!" he said in disbelief. She was going to keep going? Didn't she want a longer break?

"There's only an hour left," she flashed him a smile. "I have to make the most of it!"

He watched intently as she continued to dance around. He didn't pay any attention to the dwindling crowd around the fire until he realized it was just the two of them left. She kept dancing. He'd never seen her dance so much in all he time he'd been friends with her. They never really did anything to give her much of a chance to, he supposed. It was nice to see her so free – having so much fun.

He was startled when the DJ announced the party was almost over and he had twenty minutes left of music to play "so enjoy it while you can".

He smiled as the next song started up. Dancing Queen - it was perfect for her. He sat there watching her dance and singing softly along with the song.

"See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen."

And he was digging her. There was just something in the way she moved that hooked him in. Before he really knew what he was doing he was up and dancing with her. She looked surprised when he joined her – more surprised than she had when anyone else joined her. He felt slightly offended that she hadn't expected him to get up at dance at all and was determined to show her he could dance and have fun too.

He reveled in her laughter as he showed off his more humorous moves along with some classics everyone got a kick out of. He was pleased he could make her enjoy herself more. When the DJ stopped playing music a short time later he was surprised by the sadness he felt – he wanted to keep dancing. Now he understood why she danced the whole night.

"Hey Cait?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked away from the fire.

"Yeah?" she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. Her whole body screamed of exhaustion.

"How about next weekend we go out dancing?" He paused, not sure how she'd take the next part, but knowing he'd kick himself later if he didn't ask. "Just the two of us? On a date?"

She pulled her head back and looked up to him surprised. When she didn't see any trace of humor on his face she smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's that. This was weird for me to write because of the style. I usually concentrate on dialogue, but not as much here. I hope you liked it though!


End file.
